Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (2 - 3 \times 3)) \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (7 + (2 - 9)) \times 10 $ $ = (7 + (-7)) \times 10 $ $ = (7 - 7) \times 10 $ $ = (0) \times 10 $ $ = 0 \times 10 $ $ = 0 $